So Hurt
by LulluBee
Summary: CAP yang memperkosa Niel disaat dia sedang bekerja... NAP Couple BxB NC21 TeenTop Fanfiction


So Hurt/NAP/NC

Pairing :

CAP 'TeenTop'

Niel ' TeenTop'

Rated : MM++

Nb : Alur cepat, Typo's, dll.

Happy reading guys...

.

.

.

'BRUUUMMMMM' 'BRUUMMMMMM'

'TTIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN' 'TIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN'

Suara bergemuruh terdengar disebuah pom bensin di pinggir kota seoul yang ramai dimalam hari. Mobil dan motor yang keluar masuk dari tempat pengisian bensin itu menambah keramaian malam hari dikota nan indah itu. Berbaris ingin mendapatkan beberapa liter bensin agar mereka bisa segera melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang masih panjang.

Hari memang sudah malam, tapi antrian kendaraan yang ada masih saja panjang bahkan selalu bertambah setiap menitnya. Dan membuat karyawan di pom bensin itu kewalahan melayani kendaraan-kendaraan itu.

Namun itu tidak membuat salah satu karyawan disana mengeluh, dia tetap melayani pelanggannya dengan senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajah manisnya. Meskipun kelelahan terpatri diwajah manis itu tapi dia tetap bersemangat melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

"Terimakasih Tuan.." Ujarnya sopan pada pelanggan yang baru saja dia isi mobil mewahnya. Berganti kemobil selanjutnya, dengan ekspresi yang sama, manis.

Niel, Ahn Daniel, nama karyawan manis itu. Namja manis yang hidup mandiri dan memilih bekerja disebuah pom bensin diusianya yang masih muda, 19 tahun. Dia hidup sebatang kara di kota besar ini. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia punya seorang kakak yang sudah menikah dan dia tidak mungkin menumpang dan membebani kakak nya itu hingga akhirnya dia memilih untuk merantau ke kota seoul sehabis lulus sekolah beberapa tahun lalu. Dan berharap mendapatkan pekerjaan yang mampu menghidupinya setiap harinya. Dan disinilah dia berada, memberanikan diri melamar pekerjaan hanya dengan modal ijazah sekolah. Dan bersyukurlah dia karna dia langsung diterima. Dan karna itulah dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

Dia berusaha bekerja sebaik mungkin, bahkan meskipun dia lelah dia tetap melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Dan itu membuat atasannya sangat menyukainya. Bahkan saat ada pengurangan karyawan dia yang paling diselamatkan.

Sudah dua tahun dia bekerja ditempat ini dan dia sangat menyukai pekerjaan ini.

"Terimakasih Tuan.." ujar Niel sopan pada pengemudi mobil yang baru saja memberikanya uang. Itu adalah mobil terakhir sampai saat ini.

"Kerja bagus Niel-ah.." ucap seorang namja yang baru saja merapikan selang pengisi bensin itu.

"Gomawo hyung.. Kau juga.." Balas Niel tidak lupa disertai senyum manisnya itu..

"Apa hari ini bagian kua lembur Niel-ah?"tanya nya.

"Iya hyung. Malam ini aku lembur bersama dengan Changbum hyung." Jawab Niel.

"Ohh.. Semangat yah Niel."

"Iya hyung.. Gomawo.. Minwoo hyung ingin segera pulang?" tanya Niel.

"Iya Niel, badanku sudah minta untuk diistirahatkan. Hehe.."jawab namja yang memiliki nama Minwoo itu.

"Heheh.. Arraseo hyung, hati-hati dijalan yah hyung.." pesan Niel.

"Siap Niel.. Hehehe.." Namja itu pun lalu meninggalkan Niel yang masih berdiri ditempatnya menunggu mobil selanjutnya yang ingin mengisi bensin.

Niel melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan jam 1 malam waktu seoul.

Dan antrian kendaraan dibagian roda dua pun juga sudah sedikit berkurang, Niel pun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

Niel memilih untuk pergi ke ruang istirahat yang ada didalam minimarket.

"Niel-ah, makanlah ini, aku sudah membelikan mu makanan." Ujar Minwoo.

"Gomawo hyung.. Kau tahu saja kalau aku ini sedang lapar.." Jawab Niel seraya mendekati box nasi yang sudah disiapkan oleh Minwoo hyung diatas meja.

"Tentu saja, kau kan dari tadi sibuk pasti kau belum makan. Makanya aku membelikanmu makanan dulu sebelum aku pulang." Jawab Minwoo seraya memakai jaket kulitnya.

"Hehehe.. Gomawo hyung..."ujar Niel sambil memasukkan nasi hangat kedalam mulutnya.

"Ne, makanlah.. Aku pulang dulu yahh Niel.."

"Iya hyung. Hati-hati dijalan yahh hyung.."ucap Niel.

"Ne.." ujar Minwoo yang setelahnya dia pergi meninggalkan Niel sendiri diruangan itu.

Niel memakan makanannya dengan lahap dan sedikit cepat. Karna pekerjaannya masih harus dilanjutkan. Beruntunglah dia punya seorang hyung sebaik Minwoo yang selalu perhatian padanya. Selalu memperhatikannya, dan selalu peduli padanya. Minwoo adalah senior nya ditempat ini. dia yang mengajarinya melakukan pekerjaan ini dari awal pertama Niel masuk kesini. Sungguh, Niel sangat berterima kasih padanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Niel sudah menyelesaikan makan malam mendadaknya. Dia menyeruput segelas cola yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ahh.. Kenyangnyaaa..." Niel mengusap perut ratanya yang kini sudah terisi penuh oleh makanan-makanan tadi.

Lalu Niel kembali ketempatnya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Hyung, istirahatlah.." Niel menghampiri Changbum yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"Tak apakah kau sendirian?" tanya Changbum.

"Gwaenchana hyung.. Lagipula ini kan sudah dini hari jadi tidak terlalu ramai. Hyung istirahat saja, aku tahu hyung pasti lelah, hyung kan sudah dari tadi sore." Jawab Niel.

"Gomawo Niel-ah. Aku istirahat sebentar yahh.. Nanti jika kau sudah lelah kau bisa bilang padaku." Ucap Changbum.

"Arraseo hyung. Istirahatlah.." ujar Niel.

Niel kini hanya sendirian disini, dia membiarkan teman kerjanya untuk istirahat terlebih dulu karena dia tahu kalau Changbum hyung pasti sangat lelah. Itu terlihat sekali dari wajah Changbum yang kelelahan dan mata yang sembab karena menahan kantuk. Walaupun Niel juga lelah tapi Niel masih bisa terjaga, karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaan ini.

Waktu terus menunjukkan pukul 2 malam. Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat didepannya.

"Selamat malam Tuan..." Niel mencoba memberikan salam pada pengemudi mobil hitam itu. Niel bingung karena pengemudi mobil itu tidak menurunkan jendela mobilnya. Dan akhirnya Niel pun mengetuk kaca jendela mobil itu.

'_Tokk Tokkk'_

-Tak ada respon-

'_Tok Tok Tok'_

_-_Tidak ada respon-

'_Tok Tok Tok Tok'_

"YAKKKK"

Niel terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba kaca jendela itu terbuka dibarengi dengan suara tinggi yang menggelegar.

"WAE?" ujar orang itu masih dengan nada yang tinggi.

Niel kaget melihat orang itu. Sepertinya orang itu sedang mabuk berat. Itu dapat dilihat dari adanya banyak botol wine di jok sebelahnya.

"M-maaf tu-tuan, ingin diisi berapa?" tanya Niel, takut.

"Sampai penuh.." orang itu lalu menenggak minuman dari botol wine itu.

Niel pun dengan cepat mengisi tanki bensin mobil itu. Dia tidak ingin terlalu lama berurusan dengan orang yang sedang mabuk seperti ini.

Setelah selesai Niel mencoba meminta uang bayaran pada pria tampan didalam mobil itu.

"Sudah selesai tuan." Ujarnya.

Yang lagi-lagi diabaikan oleh orang itu yang kini masih sibuk dengan minumannya. Kini Niel benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana.

"Tuan, sudah selesai." Niel kini mencoba kembali. Niel melirik keseluruh isi mobil pria ini, dia melihat sebuah stiker bertuliskan CAP di kaca depan mobil itu. Niel meyakini kalau itu pasti nama pria yang saat ini sedang mabuk itu.

"Maaf tuan, uangnya?" Niel mengingatkan orang itu.

Tapi yang terjadi adalah pria itu malah keluar dari dalam mobil mewahnya dan menutup pintu mobil itu dengan cara dibanting, menimbulkan suara kencang yang membuat Niel terkejut. Niel menelan salivanya takut, sangat takut.

"T-tuan.."

"Wae eoh? Kenapa kau menggangguku?" pria bernama CAP itu berjalan mendekati Niel yang malah melangkah mundur menghindari langkah namja didepannya. Pria itu berjalan dengan sempoyongan, efek dari mabuk.

Niel kini sangat ketakutan melihat pria ini semakin dekat dengannya.

'_BRUKKK'_

Sial! Punggung Niel menyentuh mesin tangki bensin dibelakangnya yang membuat Niel sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi sedangkan pria itu makin mendekat padanya.

God! Pria ini kini sudah tepat didepannya. Beberapa centi dihadapannya.

"Waeyo?"ujar pria itu/

"T-tu-tuan, a-ap-a yang ..." Niel gugup setengah mati.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut?" jawab CAP.

"T-tuan.."

"Bukankah tadi kau berani sekali menggangguku? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau ketakutan begini eoh?" pria ini mendekatkan wajanya pada Niel. Dan saat itu juga tercium aroma memualkan yang keluar dari mulut pria ini. Alkohol. Niel paling tidak suka dengan bau alkohol. Rasanya Niel ingin muntah saat ini juga.

Niel membuang wajahnya kesembarang arah, arah mana pun asal tidak menghadap pria didepannya, tidak ingin menghirup bau alkohol itu.

CAP menyentuhkan tangan besarnya pada wajah pucat Niel. Dan itu sukses menambah level ketakutan Niel.

"Ternyata kau manis juga.." ucap pria itu.

"Ma-maaf tuan.." Niel menepis tangan pria itu, tapi sedetik kemudian pria itu kembali menyentuh wajahnya dan menahan tangan Niel dengan tangan satunya.

Niel mencoba menjauhi pria itu dari tubuhnya. Tapi sepertinya usahanya sia-sia karena pria itu malah semakin mendekatkan diri padanya. Meladeni orang mabuk sama saja cari mati, itulah yang saat ini mampir dipikiran Niel.

CAP kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Niel, bahkan ini lebih dekat sehingga Niel bisa merasakan nafas berat pria ini diwajahnya.

Niel menutup matanya dengan erat, tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"Akhhh.." Niel terperenjat kaget saat merasakan benda kenyal basah menyapu pipinya, yang tak lain adalah lidah dari pria mabuk ini.

Niel pun dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh pria ini, dan sukses. Dan itu tidak disia-siakan Niel untuk kabur dari kungkungaan namja gila ini.

Niel menjauh dari namja itu namja gila itu malah mengejarnya..

"TOLOOOOOOOONNGGGGGG" Niel berteriak sekuat tenaga agar mendapatkan pertolongan. Berharap semoga Changbum hyung mendengarnya dan membantunya. Yang tanpa diketahui oleh Niel, Changbum saat ini sedang tertidur begitu pulasnya dengan headphone yang bertengger cantik ditelinganya, yang sudah pasti sedang melantunkan lagu-lagu indah yang semakin mengantarkannya pada mimpi indah yang tidak mungkin lagi bisa diganggu oleh Niel.

'_BRUGHH'_

"Sial!" Niel merutuki dirinya karena bisa-bisanya dia terjatuh disaat yang genting seperti ini.

"Kau mau kemana lagi eoh?" Namja mabuk ini terus saja mendekati Niel yang saat ini sudah tidak berkutik apa-apa. Niel hanya mampu berdoa semoga saja ada yang datang menolongnya saat ini.

"Tuan, maafkan saya.." Niel terus memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi namja didepannya ini.

"Maaf? Untuk apa? Maaf mu saat ini sedang tidak berlaku manis.." CAP kini sudah tepat berada didepan Niel.

Namja itu meraih tangan Niel, dan menarik Niel, memaksanya untuk bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku Tuan.." Niel berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman namja tak dikenalnya ini. Dia berusaha menepis tangan besar itu.

"DIAMLAH!" CAP bukannya melepaskan Niel, dia malah menarik Niel lebih erat lagi, menimbulkan rasa nyeri dilengan Niel.

"Lepaskan aku, ku mohon.." Niel terus saja menitikkan air matanya karena rasa takut yang saat ini dia rasakan. Dia tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana, saat ini dia hanya mampu menangis dan berharap semoga tangisannya ini mampu meluluhkan namja seram yang ada didepannya ini.

"Diamlah sayang, nanti juga kau malah menyukainya.." CAP membawa Niel kebelakang gedung pom bensin ini yang dijadikan pakiran kendaraan karyawan. Niel semakin takut dengan namja itu, apalagi namja itu kini membawa Niel ketempat yang dapat dikatakan gelap itu.

CAP mendorong tubuh tinggi Niel ketembok yag ada dibelakangnya.

"Aww.." Niel merasakan nyeri pada punggungnya akibat benturan antara tulang belakangnya dengan tembok keras itu.

Lalu CAP memenjarakan tubuh Niel dengan kedua tangannya. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga menempel pada tubuh Nie.

Dengan cepat CAP melayangkan ciuman telak pada bibir tebal Nie. Dan itu sanggup membuat Niel terkesiap setengah mati. Dengan rasa amarah yang dia rasakan, Niel berusaha mendorong tubuh besar namja itu. namun sayang itu tak berhasil apapun karena kekuatan namja itu tak bisa dikalahkan. Niel hanya bisa pasrah saat CAP memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rungga mulutnya. Dia terus saja meneteskan air matanya. Dia normal, sangat normal. Niel masih menyukai seorang wanita. Dia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa saat ini dia sedang berciuman dengan seorang pria. Ingat! Seorang pria! WTH!

Demi apapun dia ingin menyumpahi namja laknant yang sedang menciumnya ini.

"Nghh.." tanpa dia sadari satu desahan mampu lolos dari dalam mulutnya saat CAP menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya.

CAP terus saja mengeksplorasi goa hangat itu, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. Tak hanya itu dia pun kini sudah bermain dengan dada Niel.

"Ughhh.." CAP bahka sudah menyentuh nipple Niel yang kini sudah mulai menegang akibat rangsangan yang diberikan olehnya.

CAP dengan bringas mengalihkan ciumannya dari bibir tebal Niel yang kini semakin tebal akibat hisapan CAP ke leher jenjang Niel. Dia sudah menjilati leher putih itu, tak hanya dijilati CAP juga menghisap beberapa bagian dileher itu hingga timbullah warna keunguan akibat hisapannya itu.

"Ngghhh.." CAP menghisap dibagian perpotongan leher Niel, salah satu bagian sensitif Niel. Niel masih terus saja berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pria ini, walaupun dia tahu itu hanya sia-sia saja karena namja ini sudah dipenuhi oleh hawa nafsu,

"Ahhh.." Niel terkejut saat CAP sudah menyentuh ke bagian private nya, bagian yang termasuk bagian tersensitif ditubuhnya. Bagian yang seharusnya tidak disentuh siapapun.

"Aniyaa jebhall.. ughhh.." Niel kembali memohon pada namja ini. namun namja ini malah semakin bersemangat meminkan benda panjang yang ada ndibagia selatannya itu.

"Sshh.." Niel menggelengka kepalanya, tangannya memegang tangan namja itu yang sedang menyentuh kemaluannya, menghentikan pergerakan tangan lelaki itu.

Namun CAP malah menyeringgai setan menatap Niel.

Dia meraih tangan Niel yang sedang memegang tangannya, lalu mengarahkan tangan itu ke penis Niel sendiri. Dia menggerakkan tangan Niel maju mundur. Seolah-olah Niel lah yang menggerakkan penis nya sendiri.

"Aahhh sshhhh.." Niel menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam suara menjijikan yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Waeyo? Kau menikmatinya manis?" goda CAP. Niel menggeleng-gelengkan matanya.

CAP masih terus melakukan pekerjaannya mengerjai penis Niel. CAP membantu merangsang Niel dengan cara memainkan nipple kecokelatan milik Niel. CAP memelintir nipple mungil itu dan lagi-lagi berhasil menimbulkan suara merdu dari dalam bibir Niel.

Merasa kalau Niel menyukai pekerjaanya, CAP semakin menggila mengerjai Niel. CAP menyingkap kemeja seragam Niel keatas hingga memperlihatkan perut rata Niel sampai ke dada Niel.

Melihat benda mungil itu, CAP langsung memasukkna benda itu kedalam mulutnya, memainkan benda kecil itu.

"Aaahhhh nngghhhh..." Niel membusungkan dadanya saat CAP menghisap nipplenya dengan kuat. Seolah-oleh benda mungil itu dapat mengeluarkan susu. "Aasshhhhh..."

CAP mengerjai nipple mungil Niel..

Digigit

Diemut

Dihisap

CAP Mengulangi kegiatannya itu.

Digigit

Diemut

Dihisap

"Aaahhhh aaahhhhh sssshhh.."

Selain itu kegiatan CAP mengocok penis Niel itu pun semakin gencar, bahkan semakin cepat..

"Ssshhhhh aaahhhh aaahhhhhh nngggghhhhh..."

CAP dapat merasakan kalau penis yang sednag dikerjainya itu sudah membesar dan semakin tegang. Sepertinya Niel akan cum secepatnya. CAP pun dengan berbaik hati membantu Niel untuk menyelesaikan urusannya. CAP semakin cepat mengocok penis panjang Niel, dibantu dengan menghisap nipple itu lebih kuat dan kencang.

"Uuugghhhh sssshhhhh aaahhhh aaaAHHHHHHH..." tubuh Niel mengejang saat cairan mani nya berhasil keluar dari dalam penisnya. Mani yang keluar begitu banyak, muncrat sampai mengenai tangannya dan tangan CAP bahkan sampa ke celana panjang seragamnya.

CAP menyunggingkan senyum remehnya pada Niel. Dia lalu kembali menyium bibir tebal Niel yang sebenarnya sedang menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya akibat kelelahan.

Tangan CAP tidak tinggal diam, dia juga mencoba melepaskan celana seragam Niel. Melorotkannya kebawah hingga kini terpampanglah kaki panjang nan mulus milik Niel. Niel memang namja yang memiliki tinggi yang lumayan, bahkan bisa dikatakan Niel lebih tinggi dari CAP. Setelah itu CAP menarik tangan Niel dan merebahkan tubuh tinggi Niel diaspal hitam itu. Karna Niel yang sudah lelah akibat kegiatan tadi dia hanya pasrah saat tubuhnya terbaring lemah diatas aspal.

CAP menindih tubuh Niel dan kembali mencium bibir tebal Niel. Namun ciuman ini lebih dalam dan sedikit kasar. Mungkin karna hawa nafsu yang semkain dirasakan oleh CAP yang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

"Eumhhhnnn..." Niel memiringkan kepalanya bermaksud untuk melepaskan ciuman itu, tapi ternyata itu salah besar karna itu malah membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam.

Bahkan Niel merasakan sedikit anyir di bagian bibirnya, sepertinya bibirnya sedikit berdarah akibat ciuman itu. ditambah dia merasa sedikit perih dibagian bawah lidahnya. Mungkin terluka akibat hisapan dalam yang dilakukan oleh CAP.

Niel berusaha mendorong dada CAP agar ciuman itu terlepas, sungguh rasanya dia akan kehabisan nafas beberapa detik lagi jika CAP tidak melepaskan ciumannya . Tapi syukurlah CAP segera melepaskan ciuman dahsyat itu.

Namun CAP tak tinggal diam begitu saja, dia kembali bermain di bagian leher jenjang Niel. Dia kembali menjilati leher putih itu dengan salivanya, lalu menghisapnya bahkan terkadang dia menggigitnya. Dan lagi-lagi berhasil membuat tanda merah keunguan dileher itu.

"Nngghhh..." Niel mengerang saat CAP menggigit perpotongan lehernya –lagi-

"Euummhhhh.." CAP masih dengan semangat mengerjai leher itu.

Dan dirasa permainan dileher itu selesai akhirnya CAP menurunkan target ciumannya. Dia semakin menyingkap kemeja seragam Niel keatas dan semakin mempertontonkan dada mulus Niel.

Dan kini nipple mungil itu yang menjadi target selanjutnya.

CAP mula nya menjilat nipple mungil itu, bermaksud untuk menggoda Niel. CAP memutari bagian kecokelatan nipple Niel. Terus menggoda benda mungil itu. Hingga akhirnya benda mungil itu terlihat semakin mengeras.

"Aaahhhh ssshhhh..." Niel membusungkan dadanya.

Berharap semoga mendapatkan perlakuan lebih pada nipple sensitifnya itu. Niel memejamkan matanya saat dirasa kalau CAP tengah menjilati nipplenya, membasahi nipple itu dengan saliva hangat dari CAP.

Tangan CAP yang sudah tak sabaran pun kini beralih pada celana jeans yang dia kenakan. CAP melepaskan celananya beserta dengan celana dalam yang terasa mengganggunya. CAP membuang barang-barang itu kesembarang arah.

Setelah pekerjaannya selesai, dia kini melakukannya juga pada Niel. Dia juga membuka celana seragam Niel tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya memainkan nipple itu.

Sedangkan sang korban yang kini kehilangan akalnya karna perlakuan lelaki tampan itu, dia pun tak sadar apa yang dilakukan pria diatasnya ini.

Yang dia rasakan hanya hawa dingin yang kini menyentuh kulitnya, pahanya. Tentu saja, karena dengan sekejap celana panjang yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya kini sudah terlepas dari tempatnya, entah terlempar kemana.

CAP menurunkan wilayah ciumannya terarah kebawah. Menciumi perut rata Niel, menjilatnya, melumurinya dengan saliva hangatnya. Niel merasakan geli saat seluruh bagian perutnya dimanja oleh CAP ini.

Hingga sampailah ciuman itu bada bagian bawahnya. Tapi CAP tak menghentikan ciuman itu, dia malah semakin gencar mengerjai paha Niel.

CAP mengecup paha bagian luar itu.

"Kau sungguh haluss.." ucap CAP saat mengecup paha Niel.

"Eungggghhh..." Desah Niel kembali saat ciuman itu beralih pada paha bagian dalamnya. Niel menggeliat ketika CAP menjilat bagian itu lalu menghisapnmya. Yang lagi-lagi menimbulkan bercak merah disana.

Tangan CAP kembali kreatif, jari jemari panjang itu merambat pada bagian belakang Niel. Meremas bongkahan kenyal pantant itu. Lalu jari tengahnya kini sudah menemukan sebuah lubang yang nantinya akan dimasuki itu,

Jari tengan CAP sudah bermain di lubang manhole milik Niel.

"Uuugghhhh..." Niel mengangkat sedikit pantatnya saat dia merasakan geli dibagian itu.

Sepertinya CAP sudah tak sabar untuk memasuki lubang itu. itu dapat dilihat karena sekarang dia sudah membuka kedua paha Niel, melebar. Dapat dia lihat penis Niel yang sudah mengacung akibat rangsangan demi rangsangan yang dia berikan. CAP jug a bisa lihat lubang kecil nan mungil itu.

"A-an-aniya... Jeb-jebal.." Niel tahu apa yang akan terjadi, dan dia tak ingin itu terjadi. Niel berusaha merapatkan kedua pahanya. Tapi ternyata kedua tangan CAP sudah menahan kedua lututnya sehingga bagian itu masih saja terlihat.

"Diamm.." CAP berusaha memperingati Niel.

"Jebal aniya.. Andwaeee.." Niel meneteskan air matanya kembali, berharap lelaki ini akna luluh.

"Kubilang diam! Nanti kau juga akan menikmatinya sayang.." CAP mengocok penisnya didepan hole Niel.

"JEBAALLL hiksss hikksss... ANDWAEEEE..." Niel memukul tangan CAP yang tengah memegangi lututnya.

"Diamlah jika kau tak ingin aku berbuat kasar!" ucap CAP yang berhasil membuat Niel terdiam.

CAP memasuki kepala penisnya kedalam hole Niel. Membuat Niel merinding karena merasakan ada benda asing yang memasuki tubuhnya.

"Ugghhh.." CAP terus berusaha memasuki hole sempit itu secara perlahan. Dia mendorong penis besar itu, memaksa menerobos hole virgin Niel.

'_JLEEBB'_

"AARRRGGGGHHHHHH..." Niel mengangkat pantatnya ketika CAP dengan kejamnya menyodokkan penis besar itu sekali hentak kedalam hole miliknya. "Hikss.. Sakittt.."

CAP menyeringai setan saat melihat Niel meraung kesakitan. Dia bukanlah malaikat yang berhati baik, malah sebaliknya. Dia malah semakin mendorong penis itu semakin dalam membuat Niel sangat kesakitan.

"Aggghhhh.. Ku-kum-kumohon hent-tikan.. Jheb-bhaall.. hikksss..." Niel terus menitikkan air matanya karena rasa sakit yang begitu dia rasakan, terutama dibagian bokongnya.

"Ss-sakittt andwhaeee.."

CAP seakan tuli mendengarnya, dia tak peduli dengan teriakan kesakitan yang Niel keluarkan. Dia tak peduli, sangat.

Dia menyodokkan penis nya lebih dalam dan lebih cepat. Membuat penis itu tenggelam didalamnya.

"Ugghhh..." CAP menikmati pijatan dari hole sempit itu. semakin Niel kesakitan hole itu akan semakin menyempit. Dan itulah yang dia suka, rasanya seperti penisnya dipijat oleh dinding-dinding hole sempit itu.

CAP menghujami hole itu dengan tusukan-tusukan dari benda tumpul kebanggaannya.

"Aaarrrgghhh aaahhhh..." Niel mencengkram lengan CAP yang masih memegangi dengkulnya. Dapat diyakini jika lengan itu pasti terluka karena kuku-kuku tajam Niel yang menggores kulit lengan Niel. Tapi bagi CAP itu tak sebanding dnegan rasa nikmat yang dia rasakan sekarang.

Jahat?

Siapa peduli?

CAP tak peduli sedikitpun dengan lelaki yang ada dibawahnya ini. Yang dia inginkan saat ini hanyalah mengejar rasa nikmat saat ini.

Tak peduli jika namja dibawahnya ini kini tengah menahan sakit yang dia perbuat.

Niel menangis..

Menangisi nasib yang menimpanya malam ini. Dia bahkan tak pernah bermimpi akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

Dia mengutuki lelaki yang sedang menikmati tubuhnya ini. Dia dapat melihat lelaki diatasnya sangat menikmati permainannya. Sedangkan dirinya?

Sama sekali tak merasakan rasa nikmat dari kegiatan sex ini. Justru yang dia rasakan hanya rasa sakit dan perih yang dia dapati. Rasa sakit yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan dia berpikir bahwa holenya mungkin sudah robek karena dimasuki paksa oleh penis besar milik pria brengsek ini.

Pergerakan CAP semakin cepat, bahkan sangat cepat. Sepertinya dia sedang mengejar klimaks yang akan dia keluarkan sebentar lagi..

"Aargghhhh eeungghhh..."

"Uuuhhhh aahhhhsSSHHhhhh..."

CAP memuncratkan sperma putih miliknya kedalam hole sempit Niel. Membiarkan cairan itu memasuki hole itu.

"Aagghhhh hikss hikss nghhh..." Niel dapat merasakan panas akibat sperma yang CAP keluarkan didalam holenya. Niel bahkan merasa jika holenya sangat penuh sekarang.

CAP mengeluarkan penis besar itu dari dalam hole Niel. Dapat dia lihat penisnya kini berlumuran cairan putih dari sperma yang baru saja dia keluarkan yang bercampur dengan darah milik Niel akibat sodokan paksa dari penisnya.

CAP lalu berdiri dari posisinya, dan mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan diaspal dan langsung memakainya.

Setelah selesai memakia celananya, CAP lalu menghampiri Niel yang masih terbaring lemah di aspal hitam itu. Dia merogoh kantung belakang celanay dan mengeluarkan dompet berwarna hitam, setelah itu dia mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompet mewah itu.

"Ini uang untuk bayar bensinmu dan tubuh mulusmu.." CAP melemparkan lembaran-lembaran uang itu pada tubuh Niel.

Setelah itu langsung pergi dari sana dan hanya meninggalkan Niel sendirian.

"Hikss hiksss..." apa lagi yang kurang?

Kini dia merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar kotor layaknya seorang pelacur yang sehabis melayani pelanggannya.

"Hikkss hikss hikss..." Niel berusaha bangakit dari posisinya.

"Awghh..." Sungguh, pantantnya sangat sakit sekarang.

Niel berusaha memunguti celana seragamnya yang tadi dilempar oleh pria terkutuk itu. Dia berusaha memakai celananya itu meskipun dia merasakan rasa sakit yang amat terasa sakit, sesakit hatinya saat ini.

Selesai memaki celananya Niel meyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok dibelakangnya. Bahkan kakinya pun sudah tak kuat untuk berdiri. Tubuhnya sangat lemas hingga tak mampu lagi untuk berjalan.

"ARGGTTTHHHHHH..." Niel mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Frustasi!

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Oke fix...

Hahaha... gak tau kenapa buat cerita kayak gini.. Cuma gara-gara pas aku lagi isi bensin di pom bensin tiba-tiba terlintaslah sebaris ide yang akhirnya aku tuangkan didalam laptop (?)..

Jangan bilang ini aneh, karna aku sudah tau.. :D

Jangan ada yang protes, karena typo yang bertebaran.. Aku males baca ulang... :P

Aku cuma menuangkan ide yang mengalir didalam kepalaku.. Kalau gak suka sama ceritanya yaudah gak usah baca, kalo udah kebaca yaudah jangan review.. :P

Hehehe...

Ayo dong bagi NAP Shipper, ChangNiel Shipper, JoeNiel Shipper atau Niel|Uke Shipper tunjukkan ke-_shipperan_-mu..

Ayo kita buat FFn penuh dengan FF TeenTop..

Hehehe..

Oke dehh.. sekarang cukup sampe disini dulu yah aku menemani kalian :P

Sampai ketemu di FF selanjutnya...

#Salam bibir Niel

:-*


End file.
